


It can wait.

by raefill



Series: snk tumblr memes and drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Eren is not human, Other, Space Husbands, implied oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Levi and Eren move into their new home on earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahleniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr meme "space themed".
> 
> I want to turn this into a multichap, keep an eye out friendos.

“Amazing!” Eren shouts, pressing his face up against the glass. Levi cringes at the condensation left by his breath as he turns to look at him. “Guys, get over here!”

“I can see the view from where I’m stood, E.T.” Jean snarks half heartedly. Levi can’t blame him for the lack of enthusiasm, they’re all distracted by how beautiful the earth looks from the Solar Ferry.

“It’s even more beautiful than in the photos,” Eren mumbles dreamily, Levi takes his hand, squeezing it to share the sentiment. Although he can’t quite seem to focus on the view, is busy trying not to smile at the sight of Eren’s translucent scales imitating the colours of the earth. They look better on Eren’s cheeks and temples than on the planet anyway.

“You’re so fucking sappy,” Jean teases from where he’s crept up on them.

“Huh?”

“Shut up, Kirstein,” Levi snipes, glowering before Jean can give him away.

“What?” Eren prompts again.

“Are you looking forward to seeing your new ID?”

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Eren squawks. “They’re going to scan my chip and the screen will say Eren Jaeger, E.T. Titan, Citizen of Earth! Not Mars! Earth! Earth, Levi!”

“I get it,” Levi says, pained, as Eren grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

“Nice save,” Jean mutters as Mikasa walks over with vitamin pouches. “Thanks, babe,” he smiles when she hands one over.

“Fucking sap,” Levi echoes, smirking as Jean’s face turns red.

“Are you guys ready? We’re entering the atmosphere soon. We should head back,” Mikasa interrupts Jean’s floundering.

“I don’t want to stop looking at the view,” Eren pouts.

“I know you’re excited but won’t it be more exciting to touch instead of just look?” Levi asks, watching Eren light up again.

“Okay, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to Survey Corps Residence Tower. My name is Erwin Smith 004.5 and I am your designated concierge,” the voice is deep, sending a shiver through Levi as Eren pushes buttons on Erwin’s control panel by the front door. “If you have any questions or tasks for me, please let me know. If I can improve your experience, or am in any way dissatisfying, please select the settings menu.”

“Will you stop messing with that thing?” Levi grouses.

“He’s not a thing! He’s an A.I. Right Erwin?”

“That is correct,” Erwin’s voice emits from the speaker. Levi, opens another box, pulling out his prized possession, Hange.

“So we have two annoying A.I.s now. Brilliant.” Levi sniffs in distaste as he dusts off the slim, round vacuuming robot and hits the on button.

“Good morning, Levi,” Hange’s androgynous voice is a small comfort in this tidal wave of change. He lets out a quiet sigh. “Is this your new Earth home?”

“Yep, this is it, Shitty Glasses,” Levi sets them down carefully, trying once more to rub off the terrible glasses drawn on their surface in permanent marker before they start spinning wildly and whizzing around the apartment.

“Amazing!” Hange’s voice registers every now and again. They’ve obviously been spending too much time with Eren.

“Levi, stop packing I want to go explore,” Eren says, poking his head around the archway separating the kitchen and dining room.

“I want to get this finished first. It’ll stress me out if I come back to this mess,”

“Mmm. Good point. Wouldn’t want you stressed,” Eren drawls as he saunters over, draping himself over Levi’s back and wrapping long arms around his waist.

“Not now,” Levi scolds as he tries to pull their mismatch plates out of the box in front of him.

“But Levi,” Eren sing songs, grinding his hips against Levi’s ass. “I’m ovulating,” he whispers, sultry by his ear, one of his two tongues laving at Levi’s earlobe. The plates shatter at their feet. “Aren’t you going to clean that up?” Eren suggests slyly.

“It can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time,
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
